The Dream
by animemanganet
Summary: Amu has a dream that is bothering her. Can she figure out what it means?
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA (SIGH)

Amu stood alone on the beach, watching the sun set. As the red orb slowly disappeared into the water, the colourful sky became dark and cold. She shivered and started walking back towards town.

"Amu..." a voice called. She turned to find the source, but could not find... his face, so close to hers, his lips whispering in her ear. "Amu... the lock...is to..."

Her eyes flew open. The alarm clock was ringing... "Again," she said to herself. "That same dream...for a whole week now," Amu got out of bed . It was driving her crazy. It always stopped at the same part, it was so frustrating! She was starting to have trouble sleeping because of it. At least she would probably forget for awhile when she met up with her friends the Guardians. She should tell them about this anyway. It was about the Humpty Lock after all...

Ah, it can wait one more day. I just don't want to think about it for awhile, she thought. Ah! See I'm still thinking about it! Stop! Amu pushed all of it aside as Tadase and the others approached.

"Amu-chan! It's a great day! They are having a carnival down at the beach, do you want to go with us?"

Amu froze. The beach... the dream...Snap out of it! It's not the dream, she wouldn't be alone anyway.

"Sure, that sounds great!"

They spent the day having a great time. Amu quickly forgot all her troubles. Finally as the sun started to set, her friends said goodbye and parted ways, as Amu lived on the other side of town from them. Now the panic set in.

Amu stood by the beach alone. The sun was setting, taking its light and leaving darkness. She shivered as the breeze began to chill her. Amu began walking as quickly as she could to get home. She didn't get very far when...

"Amu..." a voice called.

Amu froze again, her eyes large. She turned to look who it could be, but the darkness was coming too quickly for her to focus on the blur coming towards her.

"AAAHHHHH!!" Amu screamed as she turned to look right into Ikuto's face, which was by now right up to hers, of course. The scream surprised him and he pulled back a bit but Amu had already pulled too far back to keep her balance. Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her towards him so she wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing scaring me like that?" Amu yelled at him. Ikuto smirked and brought her face back close to his. "I was wondering if you had enjoyed watching the sun set..."

Something clicked in Amu's brain. The dream... "Ikuto", she began. "I, um, do you have dreams?"

Ikuto looked deep into her eyes and pondered a moment. "Dreams..." he purred into her ear.

"Yes, dreams," Amu repeated. It was getting hard to concentrate and remember the topic now that Ikuto was just about hugging her and breathing in her ear. "I mean, like dreams that you have over and over again..."

"Ah, those kind of dreams," Ikuto used two fingers to gently draw Amu's face towards his. "Dreams like those are very special, I hear. Have you had a dream like that, then?"

Amu's face flushed red when Ikuto blew gently into her ear. He sure did know how to distract her.

"Umm, maybe..."

"No, I don't dream anymore." His statement was simple and there was no emotion in his voice, and that kind of bothered Amu to hear.

"But dreams are good for you! You have to have dreams in life to keep you happy! Or hopeful, or whatever the dream might mean for you. Why, they could tell you..."

"What it could mean?"Ikuto's fingers curled around a lock of Amu's hair. She blushed again and looked into the deep pools of blue that were his eyes.

"Dreams..." Ikuto purred, "that might unlock some meaning?" His fingers were tracing her face now.

Unlock...

"Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed, "Do you know anything about..."

"The Humpty Lock?" Ikuto nibbled at her ear.

"What it ..."

"Means?"

"Amu..." Ikuto breathed into Amu's ear and pulled her close into his arms,"The Humpty lock is to..."

"Your heart..."

"And I have the key..."


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!!

O YA SPOILER ALERT!!

ALSO THANX TO ALL THE PEOPLE FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS !!

IT WAS ONLY GOING TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT YOU GUYS WANTED MORE LOL!!

A/N- OK SO THIS CHAPTER' S NOT VERY ORIGINAL BUT NECCESARY TO THE STORYLINE. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.

CHAPTER 2

Ikuto lay on the grass , one arm over his face. Yuko was buzzing here and there, then stopped to tug at a plant close by.

"Ikuto," he whined, "you're so lazy lately. Don't we need to be looking for the embryo?"

"Not today," Ikuto replied. "Don't feel like it."

"But, Ikuto, won't that make those Easter people mad at you, nyah?" Yoru just about had the plant uprooted.

"As long as we get them the embryo, there shouldn't be a problem. And we will,Yoru. I know we will find it," Ikuto raised himself onto his elbow and watched a pink-haired girl running across the school yard.

"You think Amu-chan will have the embryo, nyah," Yoru fluttered over to Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto's deep blue eyes followed the girl's movements for a moment, then he lay back down onto the grass, almost crushing his chara. "Oi!" the little kitty meowed. "Watch out, will you? " Ikuto ignored him. He was thinking of what had happened the other day...

FLASHBACK

Ikuto had watched Tadase and Amu sitting on a bench eating ice cream together. He didn't like the way they were getting along at all. When he saw Tadase leave Amu alone. She was trying so hard not to eat that ice cream. When she looked ready to crumble to temptation, Ikuto decided to take advantage of the situation.

He licked her ice cream cone. The same time she did. She freaked, of course. He knew she would.

When she tripped and fell into his lap just when Tadase walked up, well, that just made it so much better.

Ikuto laughed to himself as he and Tadase fought their way down the street. He so loved infuriating the little king, especially over Amu.

"Ikuto!" Tadase yelled. "Why are you trying to get so close to her?"

Ikuto laughed and dodged another attack. "I've already told you," he sneered at the boy. "I'm following the swish of my tail..."

"You're after the Humpty Lock! You cat thief! After you already stole the key from me!"

"Stole it?" Ikuto laughed at him. "I only took back what was mine!"

"Shut up!" Tadase exploded. "Leave Hinamori alone!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with Amu," Ikuto taunted . "It all depends on my mood and where my tail swings..." He walked off down the street, leaving Tadase alone to think about what had been said. Ikuto decided to go visit Amu on the balcony later. That would be interesting.

END OF FLASHBACK

I think this is long enough for a chapter, lol. Next one will be more original, promise!


	3. Chapter 3 The Serenade

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!!

CHAPTER 3

Amu was in her room doing her homework. The charas were flitting about. Suddenly there was a tapping at her balcony door. There stood Ikuto and Yoru, looking up at the stars. Amu opened the door.

"Oi! What are you doing out here? You're going to get me in trouble with Mom and Dad!" she hissed.

Ikuto didn't move. "It's kinda nice out, tonight, isn't it?" he murmured.

Amu didn't know what to think. "Ummm, I guess," she replied, moving toward him and gazing up to the sky.

They stood there silently for awhile. It was a beautiful night; the stars were shining brightly.

"Ikuto," Amu said, "what..."

Ikuto cut short her words. "I ... wanted to do something for you..." He took the bag off his back and started to unpack. He took out his violin.

"Ohhhh!" Amu exclaimed. "You're going to play for me?"

All the charas settled onto the balcony railing as Ikuto took his bow in hand and began to play.

It was a different song from what Amu had heard before. It wasn't upbeat, but it wasn't the sad tune that had pulled at her heart. The soft flowing chords floated into the night. Amu listened, enraptured by the music.

"Oh, Ikuto, it's so beautiful!" Amu cried when he had finished. "Thank you! I'm so glad you played for me. It 's so full of..." she struggled for the word.

"Love," he breathed into her ear. Amu blushed furiously. Ikuto smiled as he looked into her eyes. Her charas all oohhed and aahhed. Yoru snikered. "Love, nya," he echoed.

"But, Ikuto," Amu stuttered. "I thought that..."

"We're enemies?" He purred. "We are, I suppose." A sigh escaped his lips. "We don't have to be, you know," Ikuto moved closer to her, putting his arms around her.

"What do you mean?" Amu inquired. It felt nice being in his arms, but she squirmed a bit as a gentle protest. He wasn't supposed to be embracing her, she thought to herself.

"Just what I said," Ikuto told her. "You should... be with me."

"But you're older than I!" she exclaimed, pulling herself away from him.

He shrugged. "So?"

Amu turned an even deeper shade of red. She didn't really know what else to say.

Ikuto chuckled softly. He grabbed his bag , slung it over his shoulder, and jumped onto the balcony railing. All the charas scattered in all directions, startled by his sudden movement.

"It's getting late," he turned to her. "You need your sleep. I'll see you around," Ikuto disappeared into the night, Yoru following behind. Amu was left with her charas to look back up to the starry sky and consider the events that had occurred this wonderful night.


	4. Chapter 4 Accusations and Offers

DISCLAIMER: U NO I DON'T OWN SHUGO!!

SORRY FOR THE WAIT... A HURRICANE KIND OF INTERRUPTED THINGS...

CHAPTER 4: ACCUSATIONS AND OFFERS

Amu sat under the tree having lunch .The occurances of the other day kept running through her mind. She was having trouble concentrating on her schoolwork and she was totally not paying attention to the conversations going on around her. Music was echoing in her ears...

"Hinamori?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you O.K.? You don't seem to be here today," Tadase was looking into her eyes.

"Hinamori?" Tadase's voice again brought her back to reality. "I want to let you know something. That Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you know he is after the Humpty Lock. He would do anything to take it from you. I'm worried about you," he looked down towards the ground. "I want to protect you. I, think I have feelings for you."

Amu looked up at him, startled. She had given up on being anything but friends with Tadase .He had rejected her confession a while back, telling her he already liked someone. But now a new window of opportunity was opening .

But what about her feelings for Ikuto? He made her feel so... or were they feelings at all? He was just teasing her, anyway. He was the enemy, after all...

Tadase waited for her reply, studying her face. "I can understand if you need time to think about this. I can wait for your answer. Just remember to watch out for that Tsukiyomi Ikuto; he'll hurt you and I don't want to see that happen. I'll see you at the next Guardian meeting," he stood and walked towards the school building. The bell was ringing; it was time to go back to class.

Amu got up and made her way back to her homeroom, her mind reeling. There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate on her schoolwork now.

Up on the hill overlooking the school, Ikuto stood, watching the scene. He could only imagine the conversation, but he knew it must not have been good for him. He would have to go visit Amu and find out what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5 Learning a Lesson

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SHUGO

CHAPTER 5: LEARNING A LESSON

Amu was sitting in her room studying for the make up exam (yes, she failed all her exams that day).

She heard a tapping at her balcony door. Her heart skipped a beat (why?). She knew it was Ikuto. She made her way to the door and opened it for him.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, Amu. I came to visit you."

"You just want the Humpty Lock, stop trying to lie to me! I need to study for my exams, so you need to leave me alone right now!"

Ikuto was taken aback. He usually ignored her outbursts and would just start to tease her, but knowing that Tadase and she had had a conversation he needed to make sure there was nothing troubling her.

"Exams, huh?" he walked over to her desk. "I didn't think you had problems with things like that. You seem pretty smart to me."

"I'm not stupid, if that's what you mean! I just, couldn't seem to concentrate yesterday, that's all," Amu defended herself.

Ikuto smirked. "I could... help, you know..." he told her.

"Help what?"

"Help you study."

Amu stared at him. He looked serious. No, he was teasing.Maybe.

"Well, there is some algebra that I'm confused about," she muttered.

Ikuto walked to her desk. "Let's have a look then."

For the next hour they huddled over her schoolbooks, Ikuto patiently explaining any problems she had with the texts.

"Are you hungry, Ikuto? I'm going to go get some riceballs and something to drink."

"That would be great, thanks."

After finishing the meal, Ikuto thanked her again. "That was very good, Amu, thank you."

"I made them myself. Mom has been teaching me how to cook," Amu stated proudly.

"Mmm, you'll make a good wife someday, Amu." His deep dark eyes watched her blush furiously.

"Ikuto! Stop teasing! And... thank you... for the help and all," Amu studied the floor intently as he got up from his chair and made his way to her balcony door. Before he disappeared from sight, he stopped and turned towards her.

"You're welcome, Amu. Later."

Amu gazed out to the night sky. Maybe make-up exams weren't so bad after all, she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Riding out the storm

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SHUGO!! NEVER HAVE, NEVER (SOB) WILL

A/N: WELL, WE HAVE ANOTHER HURRICANE COMING, SO IT MIGHT BE AWHILE AGAIN BEFORE I CAN POST ANYTHING ELSE. WE ARE RIGHT ON THE COAST, SO IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD. ANYHOO, THE STORM GAVE ME INSPIRATION FOR A NEW CHAPTER, SO HOPE U ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6 : RIDING OUT THE STORM

Ikuto was sitting under his favourite tree while Yoru explored the area. He was watching the Guardians having their meeting in the garden, wondering what the conversation might be. Easter was pressuring him to make a move, but he figured he could take a little more time before he had to show results. He didn't really care much what they thought, anyway.

Amu was walking out of the garden towards her house. Ikuto made a move as if to follow her, then noticed Tadase running up beside her. They talked for a moment, then parted ways. Ikuto waited for a couple of minutes, then proceeded to make his way towards her.

AMU AND TADASE'S CONVERSATION: "Hinamori-san, we forgot to mention that classes will be canceled tomorrow because of the typhoon, so there won't be any Guardian activities, either."

"O.K.," Amu paused. "It's weird; I'm glad classes are cancelled but worried about the typhoon. I hope it won't be too bad." It had already been raining for awhile now.

"They're saying that everyone should either move further inland, but if you can't to make sure you stay in a secure place. They'll be using the school for a refuge, if your family needs protection."

"Well, Mom, Dad, and Ami are out of town visiting Aunt Mizuki . I hope they get home before it gets too bad."

"Well, then you really should go back to the school after you get home. Pack some things you might need."

"I need to get home, then. If Mom and Dad aren't home they'll call. Then I can make some plans."

Ikuto followed Amu to her house. The rain was quickly getting worse. Amu made it indoors just as the hail began to fall. Sure that Amu was now in her house safely, he was just about to leave for his house when a gust of wind knocked a large limb from a tree down, almost hitting Ikuto. Amu's door popped open.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" She shouted so Ikuto could hear her. He ran up to her door and she let him in.

"I was just in the neighbourhood when I saw you so I wanted to make sure you got home all right," he explained. Yoru shook the rain off while Amu handed Ikuto a towel.

"That was sweet of you," she blushed at his consideration. Outside the wind began to howl. "I don't think it's very safe out there right now."

"So does that mean I can stay her with you, then?" Ikuto started to turn on his charm (wait, has he ever turned it off? I don't think so). " I mean, if your parents say it's O.K."

Amu blushed. "They... aren't here right now, it seems. They were visiting family. I was hoping they had made it back but it doesn't look like it."

Ikuto smirked. Yoru giggled, then ran off to play with the other charas. Ikuto made his way closer to Amu. "So does that mean we get to play house, then?"

Amu backed away a little, overwhelmed by his... Ikutoness. "Ikuto, you pervert!" He laughed, then turned to grab the remote to the T.V. "Let's see how this storm is getting along." He pressed the remote. The power went off. Ikuto looked at the remote. "Funny; I wanted to turn it on, yet here we are..." he gave her THE LOOK, "all alone... in the dark..."


	7. Chapter 7 RIDING OUT THE STORM PT2

YET ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: NOTHING'S CHANGED; STILL DON'T OWN IT!!

A/N: WELL, WE SURVIVED IKE!! WE GOT MAJOR WINDS AND FLOODING; MOM AND DAD UP IN HOUSTON GOT THE WORST, IT'S A MESS!!BUT EVERYBODY I KNOW IS O.K., IT'S JUST A MESS AND POWER OUT AND CHAOS. IT WILL CLEAR UP IN AWHILE, HOPEFULLY BEFORE ONICON!! (IT BETTER!!)

CHAPTER 7: RIDING OUT THE STORM PT.2

Amu went to the kitchen to get the flashlights. Ikuto followed her. The charas all rushed in, all of them panicking except for Yoru, of course. He is too cool to panic in front of the girls. While Amu calmed her charas, Ikuto checked the house to see if there was any damage.

"Everything looks like it's holding up well," he told Amu. He noticed Amu was looking frightened, so he decided to help keep her calm. "It will be alright, Amu. Don't worry; I'll protect you. Let's go into the living room; there is only the one window and it faces away from the storm winds so it shouldn't break." He put his arm around her shoulders as he led her into the room.

Amu did relax a little bit as they sat down next to each other. Ikuto kept his arm around her and was happily surprised when she snuggled into him for comfort.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Ikuto. If I'd have been home alone, I would have been really scared!"

"I'm glad I could help, too, Amu. You'd have been fine if you had been by yourself, though, I know you would have taken care of yourself. The girls would have helped you."

The charas agreed. "Yes, Amu! We will be there to help you whenever you need it!"

Yoru snikered. "Ya, but it is so much nicer to have us around to help you, nya?" Miki nodded shyly while the others giggled. Yoru flew around, proud that the girls agreed and hadn't argued with him.

The phone rang. (Just because the power is out doesn't mean the phone lines are out, FYI)

Amu shouted "It's Mom and Dad!" and jumped up to answer, but Ikuto held her back.

"Amu! Phones in a thunderstorm can shock you if you're not careful; let me hold it while you talk, and make it quick!" She nodded. Ikuto picked up the reciever. Amu's Mom was on the line.

"Amu! Oh, are you alright? We tried to get home before the storm but the trains were shut down.Is everything O.K.?" Mom's frantic voice screamed out of the receiver so loud that Ikuto easily heard everything she said.

"I'm alright, Mom!" Amu tried her best to sound confident and cheerful. "Everything is fine! It's really windy and there's a few trees down, but we'll be alright!" Amu almost choked when she realized what she had said. WE...

"We, sweetie? Who's there with you?"

"Um, well, one of my friends was making sure I got home safe and got stuck here with me," Amu stuttered.

"Well, I'm so glad they were so kind to help you while we were gone, Amu! We'll have to thank her properly when we get home. Ami has been crying for you, she wants to see you so much." Ami's voice wailed in the background. "Sissy! I want my sissy!"

Yoru snickered. Ikuto shook the reciever. Amu blushed furiously and stuttered into the phone. She couldn't let her Mom think she would lie. "Well, Mom, he's a guy but he's been a perfect gentleman and it's only been an hour or so. If the weather eases up he'll go home. But it's still thundering and lightning here; I really shouldn't stay on the phone too long."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Amu! I'm proud of you! And I know I can trust you. We'll head home as soon as we can. I want to meet your friend, too, and thank him properly for helping you. We'll talk to you later!" Mom hung up the phone and Amu let Ikuto do the same.

Suddenly lightning crashed and thunder roared, causing Amu to jump and scream. Her charas flew about doing the same; Miki crashed into Yoru, giving him a reason to hold her and tease the others.

Ikuto calmly moved towards Amu and took her hand."Let's go sit for awhile; I want to talk to you."

He led her back to the living room. Once there, Ikuto pulled Amu close to him. "So," he purred, "There is something that I've been meaning to ask you."

Amu looked up into his awesomely beautiful eyes. "What?" her heart fluttered at the possible scenarios that might unfold.

Ikuto's hand came up to gently caress her face and tug at a lock of her hair. "What's the deal with the Kiddie King?"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: YADA, YADA, DON'T OWN IT, YADA...

A/N: O.K., STILL DEALING WITH IKE STUFF, SORRY THIS TOOK SOME TIME...

CHAPTER 8: RIDING OUT THE STORM PT.3

Amu stared at Ikuto, shocked at the sudden turn of conversation. "Kiddie King? Do you mean Hotori-kun? What about him?"

Ikuto looked perturbed. "Don't give me that innocent "What about him?" line. I've seen you two talking together. He's always starting trouble. Does he like you or something? Do you like him?"

Amu was struck speechless. True, Ikuto had always teasingly flirted with her. But this sounded like he was serious. Actually, this sounded like he was jealous. Her mind raced to think of the right words to say.

"Well, you see, um, well, first, please listen to everything I have to say before you jump to conclusions," she began. Ikuto nodded and waited patiently.

She continued. "Before I met you, I thought I liked him. I even confessed to him, in front of a lot of people," Amu laughed nervously. Ikuto frowned. She hurriedly continued with her story.

"He turned me down, in front of a lot of people. I got over it and moved on." Ikuto relaxed a little.

Amu took a breath, then spoke again.

"Then, after a long while, he kind of confessed to me." Amu thought she heard a growl escape from his throat.

"But he really kind of confessed to Amulet Heart, which I guess is a part of me but not the whole of me, so I don't really know what to think about that." His deep blue eyes softened as he watched her blush and look at the ground.

"But you... when I met you; I mean, when you gave me those candies to make up for messing up my cake... and you teased me so much you almost made me so mad! But you're really always so nice to me, and you've helped me..." Amu couldn't talk without stuttering anymore, because Ikuto had moved close to her and put his arm around her.

Just then the wind howled and lightning crashed once again, causing Amu to hug Ikuto for protection. (Isn't that soooo convenient? lol)

"And I like you, ALL of you, just as you are, Amu," Ikuto told her, nuzzling her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I...like you, too, you pervert!" Amu giggled happily into his chest. The storm continued to wreak it's havoc outside as the two acknowledged their feelings for each other.

They were interrupted by Yoru, who had the nerve to bonk Ikuto on the head. "Ikuto! I'm hungry!Feed me, nya?" he whined.

Ikuto flicked him away. "Get that baking chara of Amu's to fix you something, then! Go away!"

Yoru fluttered over to Suu. "Baking chara girl..." he began.

Suu crossed her arms and shook her head. "Oh, no! You're all over Miki but when you're hungry come crying to me? And you can't even remember my name? Forget it!" she huffed.

Yoru changed his strategy. "Fine! Whatever! You couldn't make me eat anything you made, anyway! It probably isn't as good as Amu's food, so there!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

It worked. "It is too as good as Amu's cooking! Ill show you!" Suu ran off towards the kitchen with Yoru triumphantly following her. Amu and Ikuto had watched the exchange with interest.

"Ikuto, would you like something to eat? I'm sure we can find something..." Amu got up and walked to the kitchen, Ikuto following her.

Suu was busy whipping up a large feast (she just HAD to show off to Yoru), so Amu and Ikuto sat and waited for her to finish.

"Amu! Look at what I've managed to create without the power of electricity!" Suu proudly exclaimed.

Yoru snickered. "Ya, thanks to the power of gas, nya!"

Suu threw a riceball at Yoru, who caught it in his mouth and proceeded to chew.

"It looks great, Suu!" Amu said as Ikuto and she started to help themselves to the food.

"Yeah, thanks!" Ikuto bit into some fried fish (the power just went off; the fish was still good to eat).

After the meal they went back into the living room, sitting on the floor next to each other. Ikuto bravely put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close; Amu blushed and stole a peek up into his face.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Amu inquired.

Ikuto took a moment before answering. "Depends on how fast the storm is moving, but I'd guess the way it's blowing it shouldn't be much longer unless we get the eye of the storm. Maybe an hour or so after it stops blowing hard we'd know if that's going to happen." He gazed down and gave her one of HIS looks. "Maybe longer."

Amu tried to hide a yawn. Ikuto looked at the clock on his cell phone.

"It is getting late; we should think of getting some rest, you're tired."

Amu moved (even)closer to him and grasped his shirt. "No, I'm not!" she protested. Another yawn escaped from her.

Ikuto smirked while Yoru snickered. "Time for bed, nya?" Yoru floated around the pair as Amu's charas started to bicker at Yoru. Amu blushed furiously and again denied her sleepiness.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep! I'm... a little... scared...to ..go to sleep. Let's just stay here for awhile. Please..."

Ikuto gave in to her request. "For awhile then, until I see your eyes close. Then I'm making you go to sleep right over there-" he pointed to the couch. "I'll sleep on the floor right here in case you need anything." Amu's charas relaxed a little at this statement.

"O.K." Amu agreed. They sat and talked about the storm and school stuff for another hour or so.

The morning came.

Ikuto and Amu were asleep; Ikuto was sitting propped up against the couch with Amu in his arms, her head against his chest. The charas were all huddled together on one of the couch's cushions. The storm was finally over; silence reigned.

Suddenly the peace was broken by the slamming of a door and the noise of people moving around, their voices echoing throughout the house.

"Amu!! Amu, where are you?? It's Mommy and Daddy..." words were cut short as Ikuto and Amu jolted awake.

There in front of them were Amu's parents, looking at the pair in amazement. Ami was laughing and yelling, " Sissy's got a boyfriend! Sissy's got a boyfriend!"

A/N: Think it's time to stop the chapter, lol...


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY TIME???

(don't own it...)

A/N: YA , I NO I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED... THINGS GOING ON...

FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALERTED MY STORY I THANK YOU FOR WAITING!!!

CHAPTER 9: MEETING THE PARENTS

Amu's parents stared down at Amu and Ikuto in amazement. Their daughter was in the arms of... this boy... this.. man...who didn't look afraid of being in this situation with their daughter. He looked at them cooly with his awesomely deep blue eyes and even held her tighter so she couldn't escape his hold on her, which at the moment she was trying with all her might.

"Mom! Dad!" Amu stuttered, trying to push Ikuto away from her as charas flew left and right.

Amu's Mom glanced at Ikuto and reached for her daughter. Ikuto released his hold and Amu flew into her mother's arms. Amu's Dad held Ami and glared at Ikuto; Ikuto gave Amu's dad a respectful nod and shifted his attention to Amu and her mother. Amu's mom held a hand out to Ikuto.

"Thank you for being there for our Amu," she told him. After a moment's hesitation he took her hand.

"I would do anything to protect Amu," he told her. "You can always depend on me..."

Amu's dad leapt into the conversation. "So you are the one that will take away our Amu? She's still pretty young..." he began.

Mama-san cut him off. "And how old were we when you started to court me?" she asked. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

Father-san backed down. "But she is still so young..."

Ikuto interrupted their conversation. "Of course I am serious about Amu... I..." he glanced over to her.

"have nothing but my love to give her, if she will accept it... But if we wait and work hard, I will do my best to protect her and provide for her a good happy life..."

Amu almost choked. Was this really happening? She looked to Ikuto. He was looking at her in a way she couldn't comprehend. As if to answer her query, he moved close to her and took her into his arms.

"Amu," he sighed. His voice sent shivers down her spine. "I love you very much, ever since I first met you. I can only hope you feel the same about me...when we are finished with school... if you care ...would you ever consider..."

Amu blushed furiously. "I do care, Ikuto... when we are finished with school, I will consider."

That statement apparantly was good enough for Amu's parents.

Amu's parents clasped their hands together in glee. "Our new son-in-law !!!" Amu's father cried.

"So it is settled, then," Amu's mother happily replied. "When Amu graduates high school, if the feelings are the same, we will give you our blessings," Father-san grunted his assent.

"Can I be your date at graduation, Amu-koi?" Ikuto purred.

"Of course, you freak! That's what a boyfriend' s for!" Amu laughed.

Ikuto leaned in to nibble at Amu's ear. "Amu... you have made me very happy.... there is not another person who could be as happy as I "

Amu giggled and playfully slapped at her new fiancee. "Baka!" she laughed. "You have made me happy as well..."

Ikuto smiled and kissed her gently, passionately. "It is only the beginning, my Amu! There are so many more years to come of happiness!!!"

Ikuto helped Amu and her family clean up the mess left from the storm and then made his way back home. As he was walking, Yoru, buzzed his ear.

"So you and Amu-chan will be together, nya? What about Easter and the embryo? And what about the Kiddie King?" Yoru inquired.

Ikuto flicked him away. "Don't bother me with your questions," he told his chara. "I have my plans made."

Yoru watched Ikuto walk off into the night, then cautiously and slowly followed.

The next day Amu was sitting in detention; her punishment for daydreaming in class. She couldn't help herself; she just couldn't believe what had happened the other day.

She and Ikuto...and her parents' permission! Why, maybe after class he would be waiting for her to walk her home....well, maybe if he had to stay late, too.... she slumped in her chair, kicking herself for getting in trouble (ok, well, for getting caught, hehe...) He had probably gone home long ago...

Ikuto was not there to walk her home, so she started to make her way alone. Her daydreams were interrupted by a voice calling her name. She turned to find Tadase running up to her.

"Hinamori! I've been looking for you!!! We have to talk...." Tadase walked her over to the garden.

"Hinamori, I just wanted to tell you that I think I might have hurt your feelings by just confessing to Amulet Heart. I've thought about it and realize that Amulet is part of you and that that means I must like you, too..." Tadase looked out into the garden. "I was hoping maybe, if it wasn't too late... if maybe you still cared a little about me."

Amu sighed and looked out into the garden. "Hotori... you are a good friend, but.... there is another that I like, now. I'm sorry."

Tadase sighed as he turned away. "I see... it's Ikuto, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I can't stop you or change your mind; but I don't trust him, Hinomori. Please be careful. I'm worried he'll hurt you."

"Thank you, but I do trust him. It'll be O.K. I have to be going now; it's late."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"I can manage, thanks."

Amu opened the door to her house. "I'm home, mom! Sorry I'm late, but I had..." Amu's words faltered as she saw her mother's face.

"This was left on the doorstep just a while ago, Amu. I didn't mean to read it, but there was no envelope."

Amu's mother handed her a note. It was short and to the point.

_**Amu... have some things to take care of. If you don't want to wait for me, I'll understand.**_

_**Ikuto**_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: NO, REALLY, DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY TIME???

(don't own it!)

CHAPTER 10: LOSS AND RECOVERY

It took Amu two weeks to stop crying, two months to go back to the Guardian Club, and four months to smile again.

She heard nothing more from Ikuto; only rumours every now and then from schoolmates about what could have possibly happened. Even Utau had only gotten a note saying not to worry but gave no further explanations.

Time passed. Another school year came and went. Amu's mother, the charas, and the Guardians helped her more than she could have hoped for. Slowly the wounds of her heart healed and she began to go on with her life.

Boys started to ask her out; Tadase , Nagihiko and Kuukai were the only boys she let near her. Even then there was just no spark to a flame.

Graduation was just around the corner; everyone began to prepare for the celebration. Dresses were bought, plans were made. Amu, Utau, Rima, and Yaya were all at Amu's house trying on their outfits, discussing who their graduation dates would be.

"Who are you going with, Amu?" Utau quietly inquired.

"I don' t know for sure yet," Amu replied. "Tadase-kun and Nagihiko-kun both asked, but I just can't decide...."

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, they moved on to other conversations. As night crept it's way into existence, they said their goodbyes and departed for their homes, leaving Amu alone with her charas.

"Amu! Graduating is so exciting! I can hardly wait to go to the party!" Ran gushed.

"I get to dance!" Diamond exulted.

"The food there will be wonderful, I'm sure!" Su exclaimed.

Miki flittered over to the balcony door. "Amu... I think there is someone out there..."

Amu heard a tapping at the glass. Could it possibly??? She flew to the door and flung it open wide.

Yoru was sent sprawling across the balcony; Miki rushed to help him recover from his ordeal.

"Uhhnngg, that hurt a little, nya?" Yoru moaned.

"Yoru! What are you doing here? Is Ikuto here, too?" Amu cried as she almost squished him trying to grab hold of him.

"No, Amu-chan, Ikuto isn't here. But he wanted me to ask you something, so here I am!"

Amu waited.

"Well?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yoru giggled. He composed himself and took a breath.

"Amu- Ikuto said- 'Would you forgive this horrible person and talk to him?' He needs to tell you some things, nya? Hehe!" Yoru produced a small crumpled flower from his pocket (?) and held it out to her.

Amu took the flower; a smile slowly spread upon her face for a moment, then changed to anger.

"Talk? Yeah, I'll talk to that so and so! I need to tell him some things, too!"

"Amu-chan!" Yoru interrupted. "I know you're probably angry, but, please... Ikuto has been through a lot lately, and he didn't expect you to agree to just drop everything and go see him, but... please...."

Yoru pleaded. "Be nice to him, Amu-chan! If you only knew..."

"Oh, I'll go see him, Yoru. I'll listen to what he has to say. But he'll listen to me too. Where is he?"

"Not far."

Amu snuck out of the house and followed Yoru to the park where Ikuto had serenaded her.

He stood under the gazebo, cloaked in shadows. As Amu moved closer to him, she noticed how tired he looked. Her anger faded as she looked into his blue eyes and saw the suffering and pain he couldn't hide.

"Amu...thank you... for giving me this chance to explain."

"Waiting for it..." Amu cut him off and sat down on the bench.

He smiled and leaned on the gazebo, crossing his arms. "Haven't changed much, have you? Still cool and spicy?"

"Ikuto, what happened? One minute you're professing your undying love then you up and disappear.... for years, Ikuto! What's up with that?"

Ikuto sighed and sat down next to her. "There were things going on, Amu. Serious things. Dangerous things. I didn't want you to get involved. I had to clean things up a bit before I could come see you."

"He didn't want you to get hurt, Amu!" Yoru piped up. "You wouldn't believe..." Ikuto cut Yoru off by flicking him away with his hand.

"Hush, Yoru!"

"But, Ikuto! She should know some of it! It wasn't your fault that..."

"Yoru!"

Amu smacked Ikuto on the head, interrupting the conversation. "Ikuto!"

Both turned their attention to her.

"Yoru's kinda right, Ikuto. If you would have told me what was going on, I wouldn't have been so upset for these couple of _years_. Then I could have been there to help you, too. You just shouldn't have to do it all on your own."

"No, you shouldn't have to deal with the consequences of my problems, Amu. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"But I did get hurt. You hurt me by not telling me your troubles. You made me worry myself sick wondering if you were dead or alive. If you were ever going to come back."

"I'm sorry, Amu. I did what I thought I should do at the time. Everything's ok now. Easter is not a problem. Utau and I are totally free to do whatever we want now. I can have a life and friends without worrying if they will be harmed."

Amu put her hands on his shoulders. "Ikuto. I could get up right now and get run over by a truck. What is meant to be will happen. I just wanted to be with you. If it meant running from Easter and living life on the run..... at least it would have been with you. That's all that really mattered."

Ikuto reached up to caress her face. "So you forgive me for being an idiot?"

"I forgive you for leaving me to deal with this without you. Of course you will have to cater to my every whim for at least a month or two as punishment, but, I think you can handle that."

"Amu."

"Mmmm?"

"Am I still your graduation date or have you found someone else?"

"Idiot! You should know there isn't anyone else. But I want to hear everything that's happened to you and you're dancing with me at least twice."

"I'll dance with you til the end of time, Amu-koi, as long as you let me." Ikuto nuzzled her neck and licked her ear tenderly.

"That's right. And I'll be there for you whenever you need me. Just don't leave me like that again, ever!" Amu's arms crept up around Ikuto's neck.

The stars sparkled in the crisp cool night as the moon shone down upon the two lovers. Ikuto walked Amu home slowly, their hands never letting go of the other's.

THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END.


End file.
